Super Monkey
The Super Monkey is a tower found in all of the BTD games, Bloons 2, and Bloons Super Monkey. It shoots projectiles at a very high rate (about 15-20 darts per second), making it a costly tower to invest in. As the most expensive tower in the game, it is also the most powerful. The Super Monkey is the most powerful tower in all BTD games. The cost for the Super Monkey is 4,000 in the original, and the cost varies depending on the difficulty level in all subsequent games. ($3,400 on Easy, $4000 on Medium and $4320 on Hard.) Bloons TD 1 The Super Monkey in BTD1 is very powerful. At a cost of $4000, the Super Monkey has Epic Range as its only upgrade. It is the fastest tower in Bloons TD 1 (excluding the Tack Shooter with the glitch). Bloons TD 2 In Bloons Tower Defense 2 the Super Monkey has the Epic Range upgrade from BTD1 and also a new upgrade called Laser Vision costing 4080 money. Laser Vision makes the Super Monkey shoot laser beams instead of darts. It is the fastest tower in Bloons TD 2 (Again, not including the Tack Shooter with the glitch). Bloons TD 3 It has upgrades from BTD1 and BTD2: Epic Range and Laser Vision. Now, it has 2 new upgrades: *Plasma Vision, which lets the Super Monkey shoot Plasma Balls. Plasma Balls travel twice as fast and they are able to pop any type of bloon. This upgrade costs the same as a Super Monkey. *Super Range, which increases tower's range like the Epic Range upgrade. Bloons TD 4 The Super Monkey in BTD4 isevenmore powerful than the previous games. The four upgrades for the Super Monkey for Bloons Tower Defense 4 are: Super Range (Easy, Medium, Hard) Costs: 850, 1000, 1080 This upgrade greatly increases Super Monkey attack radius. Laser Vision Costs: 2975, 3500, 3780 Lasers can pop two bloons at once, and pop frozen bloons. Note: In the iOS version, Laser Vision can pop leads. Plasma Vision Costs: 3400, 4000, 4320 Plasma shoots twice as fast and vaporizes everything it touches. Sun God Costs: 17000,20000,21600 "Legends speak of a being that fears no bloon." This awesome tower shoots "sun rays" in 3 directions, adding to its coolness. It is also seen in Bloons Super Monkey. Bloons TD 4 Expansion The Super Monkey is exactly the same as it is in BTD4. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Path 1 Laser Blasts Cost: $2975 (Easy), $3500 (Med), $3780 (Hard) Description: Shoots super powerful lasers instead of throwing darts. Lasers can pop frozen bloons. Plasma Blasts Cost: '''$4250 (Easy), $5000 (Med), $5400 (Hard) '''Description: Plasma vaporizes everything it touches. ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 2 upgrades*** Sun God Cost: $14025 (Easy), $16500 (Med), $ 17820 (Hard) Probably one of the most popular upgrades in the Bloons TD series, this is ultra powerful, firing 3 rays at once. The only downside is in BTD5 the beams are more spaced, making it possible for a bloon to dodge a ray. Description: It is said that those who doth touch the sun will be cleansed, and then there shalt be peace.(BTD5) Legends speak of a being that fears no bloon. (BTD4) This tower is larger than the original variant in BTD4, and has a more 3-D look. Temple of the Monkey God Unlock: Rank 32 Cost: '''$85000 (Easy), $100000 (Med), $108000 (Hard) With only one Sacrifice, it can destroy a ZOMG. With full sacrifices, it can destroy around 225-235 ZOMG's. '''Description: The Temple demands sacrifice. Its arsenal of unstoppable bloon destruction is enhanced and modified by the types of towers sacrificed. Use at your own peril. Path 2 Super Range Cost: '''$850 (Easy), $1000 (Med), $1080 (Hard) '''Description:Super Monkey with super range = good! Epic Range Cost: '''$1275 (Easy), $1500 (Med), $1620 (Hard) '''Description: ''Why settle for super when you can have EPIC?'' ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 1 upgrades*** Robo Monkey Cost: $7650 (Easy), $9000 (Med), $9720 (Hard) Description: Half Super Monkey, half killer robot of death. Super Monkey's arms become pulse cannons of annihilation, able to aim and target independently from each other. Technological Terror Unlock: Rank 32 Cost: $21250 (Easy), $25000 (Med), $27000 (Hard) Description: Be proud of this Technological Terror you've constructed. Bloon Annihilation Ability: Destroys all bloons within short radius of tower, completely, and utterly. Does 1000 damage to MOAB-class bloons Bloons Super Monkey The Super Monkey flies over five different levels (plain, jungle, ice, volcano, space) popping bloons while upgrading its abilities. Upon completing the game, the Super Monkey flies up and a crowd cheering is heard. If you lose, it shows an animation of a ripped cape hanging from a tree. Bloons 2 The Super Monkey makes a Cameo Appearance, using lasers that can destroy anything, including metal bricks. Use it if you can't complete a certain level. Trivia *In BTD5, Epic Range gives the Super Monkey a green mask, Laser Vision gives it a red mask and Plasma Vision gives it a purple mask. *It takes 55-60 super monkeys (0-0) to destroy a whole Z.O.M.G on Lightning Scar without losing lives. *There is a game based on the Super Monkey called Bloons Super Monkey (see above for more info). **For Bloons Super Monkey, he harnesses the powers of the Boomerang Thrower, Missile Launcher and MOAB Mauler *When Super Monkeys are upgraded with Laser Vision they still can't pop lead bloons unless you are playing in the iOs Bloons TD 4 *The Plasma Vision monkey's description states it vaporises everything in sight but it can't instantly destroy MOAB Class Bloons. *The Super Monkey's status of the ultimate tower ''is ''debatable, the Super Monkey cannot pop camos unaided unless it is upgraded to Temple of The Monkey God. *Important Strategy Note: A Monkey Buccaneer with the destroyer upgrade in BTD5 is the rough equivalent of a Super Monkey with no upgrades, but in water. *In Bloons Super Monkey exists a upgrade called Death Ray. It's similar to the Ray of Doom in BTD5 (upgrade for Dartling Gun) *It has appeared in every BTD game to date.. *The Super Monkey's dart and laser vision cannot track yellow bloons or faster. *The Bloon Annihilation Ability of the Technological Terror cannot destroy camos even if there is a Meerkat Spy or a Radar Scanner Monkey Village or Super Monkey Lair. *In BTD5, the 3rd upgrade (on both paths) for Super Monkey (Robo Monkey and Sun God) makes him lose his cape. *Overall, a Temple of the Monkey God with no sacrifices is weaker than a regular Sun God. *It is advised to get a Monkey Fort with the Super Monkey, it will allow its darts to pop two bloons instead of one, making it far more efficient. It still works well with it upgraded on the first path. *The 3rd and the 4th upgrade from path 1 is for the peace and honor and from path 2 for terrorism and infamy. *The Super Monkey is played on Super Man. It has the same emblem (a "B" instead of a "S"), clothers and cape. Sources *http://www.mochigames.com/promo/bloons-2/ *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html Category:Towers Category:Original Towers Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons 2 Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3